1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, more particularly, which is improved in light emitting efficiency and brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode has a superior monochromic peak wavelength, and is environment-friendly and miniaturizable. This light emitting diode (LED) is packaged to be utilized as a light source of various products such as a display board, a lighting device and a light crystal display (LCD) backlight. Typically, the LED package includes an LED chip mounted on a body and a transparent resin encapsulant wrapping the LED chip. The LED chip may be of various structures, and emits a significant amount of light from its side surfaces.
The LED package may have only one LED chip thereon, but alternatively, at least two LED chips can be disposed to obtain higher brightness or desired colors. Especially, to produce white light, blue, green and red LEDs may be disposed on the LED package. The package using the LED chips of three primary colors can be employed as a backlight source of an LCD.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional LED package. Referring to FIG. 1, the LED package 10 includes a body 11 having a reflector cup R formed in an upper part thereof, and LED chips 15 and 16 mounted in the body 11. The LED chips 15 and 16 may be of the same color (wavelength) or of a different wavelength. The reflector cup R has a planar bottom portion 11a, where the LED chips 15 and 16 are mounted.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LED chips 15 and 16 are mounted on the planar bottom portion 11a of the reflector cup. Therefore, opposing side surfaces of the adjacent LED chips 15 and 16 block light emitted from each other. Typically, the amount of light emitted from the side surfaces of the LED chip accounts for a considerable proportion out of the overall light amount. Thus, when the light emitted from the side surfaces of the LED chip is lost by the adjacent chip as just described, the LED package 10 is degraded in overall brightness and greatly reduced in light emitting efficiency.